


Work Man

by lyric_1224



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Summary: 在他们翻山越岭去洛穆涅的途中，杰洛特发现伊欧菲斯是Omega。糟糕的是，这个精灵快要发情了。有席朗X伊欧菲斯暗示。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth
Kudos: 5





	Work Man

“你前两天没有感觉到什么吗？”虽然手里忙着，杰洛特还是分出闲心问了一句。他被伊欧菲斯身上越来越浓烈的信息素哽了一下，但脸上什么都没表现出来。那像是旺盛的火焰燎过的烟草，那种余烬隐约冒着暗红色，随时都要复燃的气味。昨天他还若无其事地跋山涉水，今天就昏沉着一副快从马背上掉下来的样子——天知道精灵也会推不出自己的发情期，更难以置信的是伊欧菲斯会是个Omega精灵。

对方没有接话。杰洛特打了个唿哨，萝卜尽职尽责地出现在他身旁，猎魔人从马鞍包里拿出肉干和水壶递到对方面前，精灵嫌恶地盯着那块散发着肉腥味的无辜食物，杰洛特很贴心地收了回去，顺便离他远了一点。四处弥漫的苦味中有一丝非常稀薄的Alpha信息素，没有猎魔人异乎常人的嗅觉是发现不了的。杰洛特抽了抽鼻子，看着伊欧菲斯终于拿过水壶，仰着头慢慢喝光了里面的水。

他突然想起来一个名字，一个无法再出现在这里的年轻精灵。

他本来打算走远一点，等天亮就当做没这回事的计划悄悄流产了。失去标记伴侣的Omega精灵会和同等情况的人类一样痛苦吗？他不那么确定，毕竟他碰到分化出第二性别的人类也寥寥无几。伊欧菲斯喘得非常厉害，好像胸腔有一团火在炙烤。他的脸被情欲熏红了，但紧皱的眉头又好像不是那么一回事。

杰洛特再次确定了什么事碰上伊欧菲斯就会变成双倍的麻烦，遗憾的是为时已晚，好像被麻烦缠住就是他的另一重命运。猎魔人叹了口气，蹲下身看向精灵。

“我可以帮忙。”

伊欧菲斯掀起眼皮看着他，像是不明白他话里的含义。过量出汗让他的体力流失得很快，朦胧的眼神则表示他开始眩晕了，该死。

“我带着人类Alpha的信息素，不知道效果怎么样，也许能完成一个临时标记？”

作为一个准备周全的猎魔人，信息素提取液常年躺在他马鞍袋的底部，以备不时之需。他很快找出一个棕色小瓶，拧开瓶塞后抿了一小口在嘴里——不知是酒精还是什么原因他脸上开始迅速发红。他拍了拍精灵作为示意，然后俯身咬在后颈那块发红充血的皮肤上。酒精显然刺痛了腺体，伊欧菲斯无声地发抖，又像强行忍住一样紧绷身体。杰洛特在尝到血腥味后放开他坐到了一边，等待着唾液冲走嘴里的味道。

应该让伊欧菲斯留点水给他的。

他们一起等待着，伊欧菲斯看起来好受了一些，也许人类和精灵的信息素也能通用，猎魔人乐观地想着。就在他觉得今晚或许还能照旧时听到精灵骂了一声。烟草汁的苦味又冒了出来，他急喘着抓住自己的头发，喉咙里发出嘶哑的呜咽，看起来困惑又愤怒。杰洛特暗暗把刚记下的知识点划掉，他也有种把东西砸得粉碎的冲动。第二性别，发情期，信息素，除了带来麻烦什么用都没有。

他又多等了片刻，并没有希望中的变化发生，而伊欧菲斯已经快滑到地上了。精灵挣扎着把手伸向腰间的匕首，动作比平时迟缓太多。利器半途就被猎魔人轻松劫走，在收到对方瞪视时他摇了摇头，用最和缓的语调向他提出建议。

“还有一种方法。”

杰洛特尝试着伸手扶他，对方躲过了。也许是刚刚说的太云淡风轻了，伊欧菲斯抬起脸瞪着他，好像他头上突然长出了角。

“不，我只是……”杰洛特闭上了嘴，他回忆了一下，慢慢控制着自己的信息素好让对方感受到。伊欧菲斯的表情微微产生了变化，他松开牙齿，从刚才一直被死死咬住的嘴唇瞬间冒出了血珠，精灵舔了舔嘴唇，一字一句地，不带任何感情的陈述，“你是Omega。”

是啊，我是。杰洛特在内心叹了口气，耐心地向瞪着他的精灵解释，“猎魔人的分化在青草试炼之后，所以没有热潮期，也没有生育能力——但别担心，该会的我也会。”

看起来没有起到任何安慰效果，但开始发抖的身体无法再靠意志力支撑，精灵终于自暴自弃一般低下头，默许了对方的提议。

“有什么特别要注意的吗？”

杰洛特特意等了一会儿。伊欧菲斯没有接话，他刚把衣服脱完，一丝屈辱的神色还残留在他脸上。杰洛特只能尽心尽力把铺盖拍得更松软了些，回头示意伊欧菲斯可以躺下了。

他侧身背对猎魔人，杰洛特帮他解开头巾和发带，出于某种微妙的情绪，做这些的时候他避开了伊欧菲斯的眼睛。过程很顺利，没有发生猎魔人预想中的挣扎，例如突然起身抽他一个耳光之类的。

很快那些被汗水浸湿的布料就散落一边。猎魔人轻轻把手指按在那片刺青上，血管在指腹下跳动着。他几乎能感受到皮肤下，伊欧菲斯的内里，正在酝酿一场风暴。别做多余的事。侧躺着的精灵从眼尾警告地看着他，示意快点开始。杰洛特叹了口气，手配合着往下探去。

前戏堪称公事公办。他先试探着放进一根手指，感觉没有太大阻力后又加入第二根。精灵全程闭着眼睛，大概认为这样能让日后彼此不至于太过尴尬，猎魔人用再腾出一只手帮自己做准备了。他确信对方的身体已经准备好，低声说了句放松后顶了进去。

伊欧菲斯幅度很大地挣扎了一下，他松开了嘴唇喘息着，拒绝发出更多声音。杰洛特舒适地吐出一口气，试探着开始晃动腰身。他有段时间没有和男人或女人在一起了。但不是说他故意要占伊欧菲斯的便宜，只是——

对方发出难受的闷哼，猎魔人才发现他刚刚竟然走神了。他顺势翻过精灵的身体，找准角度顶到更深的地方。他的视线掠过那些撕裂又缝合的痕迹，落在涨红的脸上。精灵依然闭着眼睛，残损的半张脸随着顶弄在他眼前规律地晃动。或许他在把我想象成其他人？杰洛特又开始分心了。他能感觉到Omega的下身湿得出水，滚烫的内里始终紧紧裹着他的下身，但宫腔口仍然无法打开，该死的Alpha信息素。

“嘘……别动，等下可能会有点疼。”

杰洛特安抚地摸过汗湿的肩背，但伊欧菲斯依然疼得嘴唇发白，没有Alpha信息素引导的生殖腔打开得格外艰难。猎魔人耐心地调整着角度，小心地探索着那片湿热，直到感受到那个更加狭窄紧致的小口。杰洛特尝试着压下腰，伊欧菲斯几乎立刻弓起身体呜咽起来，他用手掌按住想要合拢的腿根，对不起。他喃喃着，连自己都不知道为什么会说这个。

伊欧菲斯终于呻吟出声，在杰洛特蛮横地打开他不久，Omega在痛苦和快感中达到了高潮。精灵失焦的眼神飘在半空，身体还在微微抽搐。猎魔人帮他擦掉汗水和其他体液，又扯过身下的垫子覆盖住赤裸的身体，难以想象，但他确实在照顾松鼠党的首领。在感受到身上重量时伊欧菲斯闭上了眼睛，涌出的泪水几乎同时沾湿了睫毛。

后来并没有发生什么特别的。杰洛特躺到了营火另外一边，在添过两轮柴后睡着了。醒来时他感到异常疲惫，天还没亮，杰洛特迷茫地抬起头打量四周，看是什么吵醒了他。伊欧菲斯正坐在火堆旁，新打好的水在铁皮盛具里冒着泡，里面翻腾着肉干。等杰洛特爬起来时他已经恢复了平时的样子，冷淡地冲他扬了下脸，示意还要再等一会儿。

他们并排坐着，等待肉汤降温。杰洛特瞥了身旁的精灵一眼，他的头发还凌乱着，神色也很疲倦。泪沟像新添的瘀伤一样横躺在瘦削的脸上。这提醒着杰洛特，伊欧菲斯需要尽快忘记一些事情。

“很快就能到洛穆涅了。”

“好。”

他摸了摸脸，起身接过了精灵手中的活。伊欧菲斯沉默着挪了挪位置，顺便裹紧了身上的毛毯，他们默契地没有再谈话。

END


End file.
